danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
פירנצה - ערים היסטוריות באירופה
מאת: פרופ' רוני אלנבלום הקורס יעסוק במקביל בשני תחומים: # בהתפתחות הערים באירופה החל משלהי העת העתיקה ועד לתקופת הרנסנס תוך בחינה מדוקדקת של ההתפתחות האורבאנית בערים כמו: ארל, ונציה, פריז, פירנצה, פיזה, לוקה קונסטנטינופוליס ערי איבריה וקלן ויצביע על מאפיינים משותפים לכל הערים ועל מאפיינים שאינם משותפים להן. # במקביל נבחן את התפתחות התפישה של "ימי ביניים" ו"העיר הימי ביניימית" כפי שהם משתקפים בכתיבה ההיסטורית וההיסטוריוגרפית מאז תקופת הרנסנס (פטררקה, תומאס מורוס ומקיאוולי), בכתיבתם של אדוארד גיבון, הנרי פירן ומקס וובר ואת ההשלכות שהיו לכתיבה זאת על תפיסת העיר "המערבית" ולעומת "העיר המזרחית תוכן ההרצאות # # # # נפילת רומא בידי הברברים ועליית ויקיפדיה-קונסטנטינופול # העיר של ימי ביניים - חדשה (לא דומה לקודמת) - התרבות הקלסית, הקשורה לים התיכון הגיע לקיצה. התושבים םועלים לפי "תן ןקח" מיצרים ומקבלים. אך הסתבר כי יש לעיר גם תפקידים אחרים: שפיטה בין התושבים, יחסים עם ערים אחרות. וכך נוצרות התאגדויות - קומונה. # שיעור 5 - על מקס וובר thumb|ימין|335 px|ערים היסטוריות באירופה - שיעור חמישי חוקר קפיליזם הרואה אתה כמורשת של הנצרות הפרוטסטנטית. מסקנתו הייתה שמורשת רציונלית יכולה להתפתח רק במערב - רק בערים של ימי-הביניים - שם נכנסים לארגון העירוני: מגילות לאזרח .(citizen) According to Weber, the city as a politically autonomous organisation of people living in close proximity, employed in a variety of specialised trades, and physically separated from the surrounding countryside, only fully developed in the West and to a great extent shaped its cultural evolution: ובר מחלק את תחום החוק והמשפט לארבע שיטות, וקובע את המשפט המודרני כשיטה הראשונה: # פורמלי רציונלי # פורמלי אי-רציונלי # מהותי רציונלי # מהותי אי-רציונלי המונח "פורמלי" מציין כי המשפט מתעניין בצורה ולא בתוכן. מערכת המשפט הפורמלית אינה עוסקת במשמעויות של הנושאים השונים (בניגוד ל"משפט המהותי"), אלא רק בתבניות המסמנות אותן. עקרונות המשפט הפורמלי, לפי ובר, הם: * מערכת סגורה: למערכת המשפט כללי דקדוק יסודיים משלה, שאינם מאפשרים עירוב של פוליטיקה או של חשיבה ערכית ומהותית, ולכל תחום בתוך המשפט כללים משלו. * מערכת עצמאית: כל הכלים הנחוצים למציאת פתרונות לבעיות משפטיות מצויים בגבולות בית-המשפט, ואין צורך במעורבות חיצונית. * שימור החוק: על השופט למצוא תמיד את הפתרון הקרוב ביותר לחוק הקיים, ולא מוטל עליו לפתחו מעבר לנדרש. * לקוניות: על השופט להיצמד ללשון החוק, ולא לחשיבה המהותית העומדת מאחוריו. * התרחקות מחשיבה ערכית: השיפוט הערכי נדחק בפני הפרוצדורות הפורמליות. * לפי הויקיפדיה העברית thumb|300px|ימין|תרשים הבסיליקה של כנסיית הקבר - המאה ה-4 בהמשך ההרצאה הוא תיאר את שילוב הכנסייה בעיר. הכנסיות הראשונות היו בסדר. אחד הראשונות היתה "כנסיית הקבר" שהיה אב טיפוס לכנסיות העתידיות. במקורו היא בסיליקה רומאית. הנוצרים שינו את הכיוון מאורך לרוחב, כך שאין "כיוון" כמו במבנה לאורך. בקצה יש "מזבח", בו התנהל הטקס. הכנסייה יצרה גם רמות אור, במרכז נכנס יותר אור שמש. הבנינים כללו את המרכיבים הבאים: # הכנסיה # "החצר" שהיא חלק מהסיפור עצמו - הפרדה בין מי שבפנים לבין הנשארים בחוץ - הקאטה קומוניאה - יש הפרדה מובהקת בכנסייה מזרחית - אפילו קיים מסך (להבדיל מהעולם הרומאי) # המזבח והסביבה שיעור 6 - מאפייני העיר של ימי הביניים thumb|ימין|335 px|ערים היסטוריות באירופה - פרופ' רוני אלנבלום - שיעור 6 ימין|thumb|300px|San_Gimignano - ויקישיתוף למדנו איך הכנסייה שימרה את התרבות העירונית ודברנו על ההיררכיה: בעולם העתיק - רומא, פרובינציה ועיר מחוזית. הכנסייה אימצה את ההיררכיה. העיר הראשית, הסביבה החקלאית,וכך מדרג של הערים. כך גם נפוצה הקהילה הנוצרית היסודית. התוצאה העיר ההיסטורית, המבוססת על העקרון של חיים ביחד, והיא מיועדת לשמש כנקודות מפגש לבני אדם המגיעים אליה ממקומות שונים והעוסקים בפרנסות שונות והמוכנים לקבל ברוח של סבלנות הדדית את האוטוריטה של מנהל שנבחר וההופך את המוזיאיקה הזאת להומוגניות במידה רבה. העיר של העת העתיקה לעומת זאת היתה מבוססת על העקרון שכל מה שנמצא החוצה לה היה פראות וברבריות ושהציביליזציה היא בעיקרה אורבנית העיר של ימי הביניים יש מקום לקבורת מתים - בעיר העתיקה שימשו לכך הדרכים המובילות לעיר (ויה-אפיה), נוף עתיר מגדלים (San Gimignano), התפתח המרחב הציבורי - הכנסייה ממלא את מקומו של הפורום, נעלמו אזור הספורט והמרחצאות. השינויים באירופה במאות ה-10, ה-11, היו לטובה: המצב הכלכלי השתפר, מחרשת הברזל הכבדה (Charrue) הביא בין השאר להרחבת שטחי העיבוד בצפון אירופה ומכאן לתוספת מזון, המצאת הריתמה הקלה את התחבורה באמצעות הסוסים (אחדים ולא בודדים)- לא מביאים מזור ממרחקים (כמו ברומא האיפריאלית), ארגון "מחזור הזרעים" שיפר את מיגוון המזון המופק וכמובן השבטים בפראיים "נרגעים", גידול בילודה, האוכלוסיה גדלה. שיעור 13 ואחרון thumb|ימין|335 px|ערים היסטוריות באירופה - פרופ' רוני אלנבלום - שיעור 13 צפינו בתולדות רומא, לא רק השפה, מדובר בתרבות של עצמה. התוצאה התנשאות על תרבות ימי הביניים. מנסה לרתום אותה לתרבות הנוכחית. הוא דן במבנה הדואומו של פירנצה ומגדל הםעמונים. הדגמים ששימשו לחיקוי: הפנתאון ברומא ואביה סופיה בקונסטנטינופול. כיפת הדואומו של פירנצה נבנתה על-ידי פיליפו ברונלסקי בשנים 1420-1436 . ההישג האדריכלי והטכני היה שהכיפה נבנתה ללא ללא עזרים טכניים. הפתרון הגאוני היה מבוסס על הקמת שמונה צלעות שנקשרו בחבקים של ברזל ואבן. לזכותו המצאת חוקי הפרספקטיבה. חשוב להכיר את ההרמוניה, כולל בתכנון העירוני. חשים בזה כאשר נכנסים לאולמות הכנסיות. התבנית הייתה קיימת בתרבויות הקלסיות: השימוש ברעיון המודולוס - הכל יוצא מנקודה אחת - ממנה מוגדרת תוכנית הבניין. כך יש פרופורציות קבועות למבנה שהם "נכונות" - הם קבלו אותו בתור עקרון. בהמשך הוא הציג תוכניות של הכנסיות : Santa Maria Novela וכן Santa Croce הוא דן גם במבנה רב-מידות Pallazo שנשלט על-ידי משפחה הכולל מבני מגורים ) החל מקומה שנייה - קומת האצילים ) וגם מבני מסחריים (בקומת הקרקע) - העליונה למשרתים ולפעמים יש קומה נוספת - מרפסת בה ניתן להתאוור בקיץ כמו Palazzo Davanzati a Firenze במבנים האלו אין מסדרונות עד המאה ה-18. אתה עובר מחדר לחדר. כמות הפרטיות מצומצמת. החדרים אינן לפי הפונקציות אלה לפי המעמדות. כך גם בחלוקת אזורי הערים. התחזק עניין ההפרדה של העיר. התופעה גרמה להתפתחות הקפיטליזם. זה לא היה קיים בעיר של ימי הרנסס. לדונמא Palazzo_Medici_Riccardi . הקאפלה מספרת את האירוע של המפלה בקונסטיפול - ביקור שלושת מלכי המזרח המבקרים את ישו - וכך הן נקשרות עם פגישת שלושת משלחות בהווה על משפחת דה-מדיצ'י.הנה התמונה המודולוס.png פירנצה הקתרלה.png המודולוס.png פירנצה הקתרלה.png העיר האידאלית thumb|300px|ימין המרצה דן בספר שפורסם על-ידי Filarete - מתכנן ערים מפירנצה בשנת 1464 על העיר האידאלית Sforzinda שנקראה על-שם פרנצ'סקו ספורצה, שליט מילאנו. הרעיון הוא חדש. המקום החשוב בעיר הוא הארמון. תוכנן בתי ספר לבנים ולבנות. גם יהיה בו מגדל רב-קומות, שיכלול את הטוב והרע שבאדם, כולל משכן לאקדמיה בקומות העליונות. בהמשך הוא מספר על תומאס מור מחבר הספר "אוטופיה", שם שמתאר מדינה אידאלית ודמיונית, שאת המערכת הפוליטית שלה הוא תיאר בספר שפרסם ב-1516. הוא לא דן במבנה אלה במהות ולכן הוא נוטה לדון במדינה - ללא רכוש פרטי. הוא מתאר ארץ עם 54 ערים. מספר התושבים לא יעלה על 6,000. בכל רחוב יש אולם המשמש למגורים לממונה על האזור. הוא מתאר גם איך תראה העיר באחרית הימים. לסיכום, בקורס תואר מהלך שנמשך 1,500 שנה. דברנו על עלייתה ונפילתה של מערכת אורבנית אחת ועלייתה של מערכת אורבית השניה. הקלסית היא הראשונה : היוונית, האטרוסקית הרומאית - לעיר יש שפע של משאבים, עסקה בענינים פוליטיים, שליטה של שטחים גדולים איפשרה את השפע, זה בא לידי ביטוי בתופעות בורגניות: וילות, מזרקות ובתי מרחצות (כאלו אין בפירנצה גם בבתים האמידים ביותר). מהמאה ה-3 העולם הזה דועך. בשנת 1893 התפרסמה התיזה של אנרי פירן . פירן הדגיש את העובדה כי הים התיכון היווה את לב הקיסרות הרומית, חשיבותו הייתה כה גדולה עד שהרומאים כינו אותו "הים שלנו" (mare nostrum). באמצעות הים סחרו זו עם זו כל התרבויות שצמחו בעולם העתיק במזרח התיכון. הים איפשר את חיי הכלכלה מהעולם העתיק ונשאר נתיב הסחר המרכזי של הקיסרות הביזנטית. חדירת האסלאם לאגן הים התיכון, כבר במהלך המאה ה-7, היא נקודת מפתח במהלך ההיסטוריה. (עד לפרסומה של תיזת פירן, סברו רוב ההיסטוריונים בני זמנו, כי הגורם לדעיכה בימי הביניים היה חדירת שבטים גרמאניים לתחומי האימפריה הרומית, ובעקבותיה קריסתה של אימפריה זו.) וזה גרם ליצירת העיר מהסוג החדש. הדגש היה שאין קשר בין העיר של רומא לבין העיר של ימי הביניים - היא עיר של סוחרים, של קהילות שהיו תחת שליט, דרישות והצפיות של האנשים יוצרות קהילות בעלות אינטרסיים - הם מתקשרות ב"שבועה" - קבוצות אינטרסים שיוצרות שווי משקל . כאן נכנס מקס וובר הוא מציע תאוריה שלו המסבירה את היווצרות הקהילות במובן סוציולוגיות, בו מתקיימת תחרות בין אנשים לפי כללי המשחק. כל קבוצה בולטת את הרצונות של האחרים. זה השורש של ה"קפיטליזם הרציונלי" - היד הנעלמה. הוא טען שזה לא התפתחות ישירה מן העיר הרומאית. שלב הביניים היא העיר של ימי הביניים. ומכאן שהמושג הוא אירופי. בסופו של דבר, הסיפור של פירן וובר יצר גישה ליצירת ערים בסגנונות שונים: העיר האירופאית, עיר מוסלמית, עיר הודית - זה הסיפור שניסיתי לספר בקצרה. קטגוריה:פירנצה קטגוריה:ערים היסטוריות באירופה